Godzilla: Kiyru Serizawa
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: Summary inside! Only read this if you have seen Godzilla 2014 movie because I will leave some stuff out such as Serizawa and Graham heading down to the minds and finding the Godzilla Fossils. This will have my OC so it will mainly going to follow her, will change to follow another characters but yeah. hope you all enjoy reading this!
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** Hey Everyone, Hotshot here for a new Godzilla Story. Its been floating in my head since the second time I watched the new Godzilla so I decided to put it out. Hope you all enjoy this story!

* * *

**Summary: **in 1997, he found a small girl in a orphanage, in 1997, he adopted the little girl as his own, In 1997, he gave her a name, Kiryu Serizawa.

**Pairings:** HokMuto/FemMuto, slight hints of Serizawa/Graham, Might turn more than hints

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING, GODZILLA FILM IS OWNED BY LEGENDARY AND WARNER BROS, GODZILLA CHARACTER IS OWNED BY TOHO, KIYRU SERIZAWA IS OWNED BY ME

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Philippines**

**1999**

Dr Ishiro Serizawa sat in a chopper with his assistant, Dr Vivienne Graham and a little girl that was sitting between them, about the age of four. She was small for her age, light brown hair came to her chin and her eyes that were once blue, turned a deep brown color, almost becoming a orange color. She wore a simple blue t-shirt and little blue shorts to match as well as white flips flops.

Kiryu Serizawa, the adopted daughter of Ishiro Serizawa, sat in her seat, trying to look out the window but to no avail. She pouted and crossed her arms, wanting to see what the outside looked liked.

Serizawa glanced down at his daughter before unbuckling her seatbelt and sat her on his lap where she could see the outside. He saw her eyes lit up when she saw the outside.

"Papa! So many trees!" she squealed. Unlike most girls her age where they would play with baby dolls and barbies, Kiryu would rather be outside, looking at the the different animals and plants. Going with her father on trips like these really made her happy.

"Its one of the biggest forest you have seen." He stated while keeping a hold of Kiryu. The chopper took a turn, revealing masses of people in what looked like a giant pit. The chopper landed and the three got out and went over to a man who was waiting for them.

"Dr Serizawa? Jery Void. Just Warning you, its a mess." the man stated before walking. Serizawa let go and Kiryu and motioned over to Graham who grabbed the girls hand.

They walked, Jery explaining what was going on but Kiryu wasn't paying any attention and was, instead looking around.

They made it to a pit with broking pathways still hanging down as if to reach the half that fell. Kiryu leaned against the railing, trying to see what was down there when Serizawa knelt down to her height. She looked over at him.

"I need you to stay with Graham, Papa needs to speak with some people that were hurt badly alright?"

"Okay Papa."

"Be good for her." with that, he stood and followed Jery away.

Graham took Kiryu's hand and lead her over to a building that had a cafeteria in it. She set the little girl on a seat and sat beside her. Graham took out some paper and pencils and sat it in front of the little girl, who picked up and started to draw. Graham watched as she drew on the paper and started to make what she was drawing out.

Kiryu drew three stick figures and one giant stick figure that had spikes doing down its back and had a tail.

"Who are they?"

"Thats you, me, Papa, and Goji'a." she stated as she pointed to each of the stick figures. Graham smiled slightly.

"Its a good drawing." Kiyru grinned before starting to color the picture.

Serizawa walked out of the makeshift hospital and went over to the cafeteria that Kiyeu and Graham most likely went to. Once he got there, He could see the two through the window. He could see his young daughter drawing and was grabbing colored pencils left and right, scribbling on the piece of paper.

His eyes drifted to Graham, who was sitting beside the little girl and was watching Kiryu draw. Graham was smiling as she watched and replied whenever the other addressed her about something. Serizawa's eyes soften as he watched the two. It was almost like a mother daughter moment to him.

Serizawa shook his head and walked into the building. The sound of the door opening must had caught Kiryu's attention because she looked over and her face lit up once she saw him. "Papa!"

He walked over and sat down on the other side of his daughter.

"Papa, look what I drew!" She quickly showed him the drawing, now slightly colored.

"very good drawing." Kiryu grinned before resuming to color.

"Little one, Graham and I must go down into the pit."

"I wanna go!"

Serizawa shook his head. "No, you must stay here. A nurse will come in and watch you until we come back." He kissed his daughter's forehead and stood along with Graham. They walked out as the nurse walked in and Kiryu sighed, looking down at her drawing.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Remember to review please and tell me what you wanna see more of and such!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hotshot: **Hello again! Hope you all enjoyed the prologue cause now, we are really getting into this, Theres already a disclaimer on the prologue so be prepared to not see anymore disclaimers. Also, SOME of these characters might be a little oc, that was not my goal and if they do seem to get a little oc, please forgive me. Now than, On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Janjira Nuclear Reactor Site, Japan**

**2014**

A now eighteen year old Kiryu looked out of the window and to the strange, Pulsating cocoon. She had grown now, coming up to her father's lower chest. Her light brown hair was to her chin and her eyes were now a unique orange color if in the right lighting. She wore a black t-shirt with a red button up shirt, black jeans and red and black sneakers.

She stood beside Serizawa who was leaning over, hands on the railing. She could hear the lead person talking but wasn't really paying attention, she hardly ever did.

"Dr Serizawa, the Patrol brought two men in that was in the Q-Zone." She heard a man stated from behind her and Serizawa.

"We are busy, Have Dr. Graham take care of it." stated the lead person.

"She's the one who sent me. One of them said that he used to work here." Serizawa slowly turned his head and looked at the man before turning to Kiryu.

"I'll hold down the fort here." She stated. That was all that he needed to hear as he turned and walked out. She looked back at the cocoon as it let out a pulse that knocked out the electronics for a moment before they turned back on. A minute passed before it started again and the next pulse were seconds apart as was the next one.

"The Pulses are seconds apart, but no leakage!" stated one guy. That's when Serizawa and Graham came walking in. Another pulse and a piece of the cocoon fell off.

Serizawa stared before voicing his thoughts.

"Its done feeding."

He gave the guy the papers of the pattern, stating that it was taken fifteen years ago and what caused the meltdown.

Kiryu could hear Graham saying something about EMP and radiation but was too busy watching Serizawa.

"We have to shut down." He stated, watching the cocoon. Wires rose above the pit by cranes until they were at the level they should be at. Again the pulses came, merely a few seconds apart.

Graham came over and stood beside Kiyru and they both watched as Serizawa stared out the window, until.."Kill it."

Someone hit the kill button and electricity raced and hit the cocoon multiple times before a large chunk broke off and fell. The electricity stopped and all that was heard was the flat lining from the monitor.

Kiryu turned and head for the exit before being stopped by Graham.

"Where are you going?"

"Parking lot." was her simple answer and she walked out and was gone. Graham seemed to want to follow but decided against it and stood beside Serizawa.

Kiryu made her way through the halls until the lights unexpectically went out. She bolted and made her way outside. That's when a roar broke the silence of the night. People were running towards the exit and Kiryu saw a van and quickly went over to it and opened the back, seeing a man sitting in there, cuffed to the railing and wearing a hazmat suit.

"Uh...hey." She greeted awkwardly.

"Hey, Could you undo this cuff?" he asked. She was about to answer when a groaning of metal reached their ears. The man looked behind her before quickly grabbing her wrist, pulling her inside and towards the front before wrapping an arm around her.

"Hold on!" He managed to say before the crane hit the van, sending it and its occupants tumbling. It stopped and they looked at the gaping opening just to see the crane going over the edge. The quickly got out and the man looked over. Kiryu followed his gaze and saw an older man on the catwalk where one of the cranes went into. A minute past before the catwalk collapses and the man imidietly took a few frantic steps forward. "DAD!"

That's when Kiryu heard something behind her and turned and saw what looked like to be a hooked arm. Soon, the creature revealed itself to the two, glowing red eyes stared at them for a moment. The man quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the very back of the van.

The creature stepped on humans that weren't so lucky before spreading its wings and flew off, leaving destruction in its wake.

* * *

**Hotshot: **Hope you all enjoy and please, Review, your Reviews make me Happy~


	3. Chapter 2

**Hotshot: ** Second Chapter is here, I hoped you liked the first two and want more cause there is gonna be more. Hopefully my source of the events of the movie isn't taken down before I finish this story, that would be suuuch a bummer. Anyways, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Janjira Nuclear Reactor Site, Japan**

**2014**

The first rays of sunlight washed through the broken windows of the van that Ford Brody and Kiryu stayed in for the remainder of the night. Already, crews dug into the wreckage to find any survivors or bodies. The two step out of the van and Ford went straight to where his father most likely was and some crews were already there, digging.

Kiryu looked around and started to walk, trying to find either Serizawa or Graham but seeming to have no luck at all. She was about to give up until she heard Graham's frantic voice.

"Kiryu! Kiryu, where are you?!" She looked towards where the voice was coming from and saw Graham who caught site of her in return. Graham rushed over and took the younger by the shoulders.

"Are you okay? Your bleeding!" Graham quickly grabbed the younger's arm and lead her to where she had came from.

Serizawa paced as he waited for Graham to come back, hopefully with Kiryu. He pulled how his handkerchief and was about to wipe his brow when his eyes caught site of Garahm's face. He looked over and saw her with Kiryu beside her. He would have sighed in relief if it wasn't for a slight gash on on her temple.

He hurried over and engulfed Kiryu in a hug before gently dabbing at her wound. She winced but otherwise stayed quiet. A paramedic came walking over and asked Serizawa something in Japanese. Serizawa nodded and pulled away from Kiryu and the paramedic took his place. He cleaned the gash before gently putting a patch like Bandage on it before moving onto whoever was worse.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked. Kiryu shook her head. "No, I'm fine..."

Rotor blades cut through the air and Graham automatically went to check out who just landed. Serizawa stayed with Kiryu in the mean time, checking her over.

"I'm fine Papa." Stated the teen. Serizawa didn't look convinced but nodded and looked at the devastation. People were zipping up bodybags left and right, and moving them somewhere else.

"Dr Serizawa!" Graham's voice cut through the air, getting closer. "Dr Serizawa!" Graham walked up to them, touching his arm. "Dr Serizawa..." He looked down at her before catching site of a dark skinned military personnel stopping in front of her.

"Captain Russel Hampton, glad to find you Doctor. I have been briefed about your work about Monarch. Now, I was told about your problem about our unidentified creature. Am I right?"

Serizawa looked at him and slowly nodded.

"I am here to inform you that we are taking operation from Monarch. So your going to have you come with me, is there anyone you want to take with you?" asked the Captain. Serizawa looked around before seeing the two men, one on a stretcher and the other beside him, getting into a ambulance. He pointed and looked at the Captain.

"Them."

**Chopper, en-route USS Saratoga**

Ford looked down at his father, trying to keep him calm and content. He slowly took off the oxygen mask.

"Dad...you were right..." Ford swallowed.

"G...go back...to your family...Keep...them safe...No matter...what...it takes..." Joe breathed before letting his eyes slowly close.

"Dad...? Dad?" Ford felt tears starting to build up. He leaned back and took a shaky breath, rubbing the side of his head with his hands.

Serizawa and Graham watched on before glancing at each other. Graham lowered her eyes and Serizawa looked down at Kiryu who was sitting beside him. She was watching the scene unfold, a blank expression on her face. He was worried about that, was the experience to much for her? He looked out the window and saw their destination coming up.

**USS Saratoga, Coast of Japan**

Kiryu watched Ford from her spot on the other side of the room. He watched as the body bag that held Joe Brody were zipped up.

"I'm sorry...for your loss..." Kiryu murmured. He only nodded in gratitude and swallowed. First his mother, now his father, what more will he lose until this is all done and over with?

"Lieutenant Brody?" a voice cut through the quiet room. "I need you to come with me to the meeting room, you too Miss Serizawa." Kiryu got up and walked out, followed by the man and Ford.

The man got in front and lead the two to a door and opened it. "Dr Serizawa?" Kiryu moved to the side as Serizawa, who was looking through a folder with his glasses on, looked up and walked closer to Ford.

"My condolences."

Graham got up from her seat and looked at Ford.

"We are deeply sorry for your loss Lieutenant, but we need your help." she stated before motioning Ford to sit down. He did and the projector that sat on the table turned on. Old footage was shown of submarines in the ocean.

"In 1954, the first time a nuclear submarine reached the lower depths of the ocean, we awakened something." Serizawa stated.

"Amaricans thought it was the Russians and visa versa." Graham added. "And the nuclear bomb test in the fifties. They weren't tests." On the screen, the footage of the said nuclear bomb tests came up.

"They were trying to kill it." finished Serizawa. The footage changed and paused. On the screen was something massive. Spikes lined its back and resembled something that would have came from comic books and movies. Ford leaned forward slightly.

"Him, a ancient alpha predator."

"Millions years before man, even before the dinosaurs, when the Earth was ten times more radioactive than it is today. This animal and ones like it feed off of radiation."

"When the radioactivity on the surface declined, they went in caves deep in the oceans to get closer to the core to absorb more radiation. That's why Monarch was formed in the wake of discovering this animal." Kiryu cut in. Monarch footage was shown now, on the screen.

"This establishment was formed in secrecy, to search for him, study him, learn everything we could." Graham stated as the footage of the beast swimming came up on screen.

"We call him...Gojira." Serizawa looked at Ford when he said it.

"A monster.." trailed Ford.

"No...a god...a Kaiju.." Graham stated.

"Fifteen years ago, in the mines at the Philippines, we found a fossilized remains of another giant animal like Gojira. But, it died long ago, killed by these spores." Serizawa looked over at the screen which was now showing what they saw back in those mines.

"One was dormant, while the other hatched. It went tot he nearest nuclear radiation source, your father's power plant."

"You knew about this the whole time? Why didn't you kill it when you guys had the chance?" Ford questioned.

"It was absorbing all the radiation from the reactors. We were worried that if we kill it, it might released the radiation and endangered millions." Graham answered softly.

"Our job was to contain and study it." Serizawa stated as he glanced at Ford.

"We knew that it could have an electrical effect. But we didn't know that it could harness the power into a EMP attack. But your father predicted it."

"What did he say?"

"I didn't listen, I thought that he was crazy. He said about something talking...a call...he was studying echolocation I think." Ford stated, glancing up at Serizawa.

"If the Muto was talking that day...there must be something that answered the call..." Serizawa trailed before looking down at Graham. "Check again. Search for a response call." Graham stood and nodded.

"This parasite...where is it headed?" asked Ford.

"It will be looking for food." Serizawa answered as he looked over to Graham.

"We are monitoring all known sites...but if we don't find it soon..."

"What...?"

"...Nature has an order, the power to restore balance." Serizawa looked at the screen where a stillshot of Gojira came up. "I believe that he is that balance."

* * *

**Hotshot:** Phew! Glad this chapter is done, this is the longest one i wrote for now, hope you all enjoyed and please leave reviews!


End file.
